Legendary heart
by mayeevee
Summary: You have heard of people capturing pokemon but have you ever heard of them transforming into pokemon. May, dawn, leaf and lyra attend a highschool full of people like that but what happens if thay have a secret they will rather not share and a dark past they would rather forget but will 5 boys change that or will all be lost, rated for language CS,IS,SSS,ORS,PS


Hey there everyone mayeevee here with a brand new story this story was inspired to me by a really great story called The Power within us it is a really amazing story by an author named Pinkcott123 be sure to read her story's and I will also like to give a big shout out to maycontestdrew she is a really amazing person and had helped me a lot and she has verry amazing story's be sure to read them especially if you are a contestshipper know let the story begin

Drew: oh give me a break

May: Drew stop being such a jerk

Mayeevee: yeah i could make your life miserable if you don't watch it

Paul: troublesome

Dawn: STOP SAYING TROUBLESOME

Mayeevee: someone just do the disclaimer

Ash: mayeevee does not own Pokemon

Misty: let's just get this over with

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

'Thoughts'

Normal pov~

It was a beautiful sunny morning and a brunet was sleeping on her bed peacefully until...

"MAY WAKE UP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE" A voice screamed. May suddenly woke up and fell out of then screamed "DAWN SHUT UP, I'M COMING." May then got out of bed and went into the the walk in closet in her room. She got her uniform and put it on and then she went downstairs to the kitchen where another brunettewas sitting in the table with a bluenett.

There was also a red haired girl in the stove preparing pancakes. "Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up" the brunnett teased. "Put a sock in it leaf" an annoyed May shot back "leave her alone leaf" the red haired girl said camly. "Misty is right, can't you two stop fighting we are going to be late... Again!" The blunett spoke quickly and scared.

May huffed "let's just eat breakfast, I'm starving, also, dawn calm down we will hurry." With that misty put the pankakes in the table and everyone started to eat.

May, Misty, Leaf and Dawn live in a huge mansion that their parents bought them so that they could live together. They are always together and are as close as sisters. They are all fifteen years old and are freshman in highschool called silver moon high which is an extremely big highschool for students with special abilities that let them transform into Pokemon

The four teens finished eating and whent outside. Leaf closed her eyes and felt the soft breeze touch her skin she then opened them and looked at May. "Race you to school" with that leaf sprouted green ears and a tail that looked like a leaf, She grinned and jumped building to building. May then shouted "no fair cheater" she then sprouted brown ears and a puffy brown tail wich had the tip in a white color. She looked kind of like a fox. She then started to run after leaf.

Misty and dawn looked at each other then shrugged. Suddenly dawn sprouted light purple ears and 2 light purple tails and a red orb in her forehead. She started running after her friends. Misty sighted and saw the river that led to the sea right next to the school. Misty grinned and blue gill like ears sprouted wich were yellow in the inside and another gill like thing sprouted from on top of her head also a fish like tail sprouted from her bottom. Misty ran to the river and swam underwater, being able to breath underwater.

At silver moon high may and leaf where arguing about who got there first. Misty got out of the water using her water abilities to bend the water off her clothe macking them dry. She saw May and leaf fighting and got out her mallet and beated the crap out of them.

May's pov~

Ow ow ow ow ow owie, thanks a lot misty now I have a huge freakin bump in my head. Well me and the girls are now headed inside and everyone had different kinds of uniform colors. Suddenly I accidentally tripped and pushed a girl.

"I'm soo sorry, I tripped" I quickly apologized but then saw who it was and wanted to take it back. It was none other than Brianna one of the most popular girl in school and my worst nightmare.

"How dare you touch me you pathetic ruby" okay just becaouse we are I the ruby group doesn't us more inferior, the groups go like this...

The lower class groups are the normal pokemon transformers or people who transform into ordinary pokemon and have their power. They are ranked into the ruby group.

Then comes the middle ranked group which are peoe who can transform into and have the powers of rare pokemon but not legendary, they are ranked into the sapphire group.

Then comes the high group which are people that can transform into legendary or mythical pokemon they are super powerfull and are ranked into the emerald group.

But there is one group left. There are only 5 people in this group and are the most powerful of all the rest. They can transform into very powerful pokemon and are said to have legendary pokemon other than the pokemon they transform into as companions and friends. Usually you can only be with the pokemon you transform into if you are a legendary pokemon transformer and you can't have a legendary pokemon as a 'companion' or 'friend' maybe ordinary pokemon but not legendary or mythical but it's seems that they are an exception. They are ranked into the dimond group. The people in the dimond group can become virizion, cresselial, lugia, kyogre, and even arceus.

The ruby group have to wear a red bottom up shirt with a red blazer also light or dark red pants or skirt with red shoes. They also have to wear a red tie.

The sapphire group have to wear a blue botton up shirt with a blue blazer also a light or dark blue pants or skirt with sapphire shoes and a blue tie.

The emerald group have to wear a green botton up shirt with a green blazer also a light or dark green plants or skirt with green shoes and tie.

The groups each have different prioreties and are treated different but have the same disiplent.

The ruby group are treated like dirt and it dosn't have as much rights as the sapphire and emerald group have. The sapphire group is able to have some prioreties and rights that the emerald group have and the dimond group where like the queens of the school they almost never got in trouble and if they wanted to, we're able to skip class becaouse they were really smart and they where also part of the student counsel but was only them and another group and they was also wore masks to keep their identity a secret but even then it was rare to see them the students don't even know their names so they gave them a name: angel for the one with lady arceus, princess for cresselia, flower for virizion, and aquamarine or aqua for kyogre, and soul for lugia.

Me and the girls are part of the ruby group of course. I'm an eevee, dawn's an espeon, misty is vaporeon and leaf's a lefeon

Yeah, life here is a living hell but we just have to get used to it. our parents are the ones macking us come to this school against our will, the joy of being us. Even if we did get out of this school we would then be separated since our parents live in different regions and I would rather go through hell here than be seperated from my sisters.

Leaf's pov~

May just rolled her eyes and kept walking the way she kept walking completely ignoring Brianna. "Oh trying to be thought I see well then you wouldn't mind if I did this" suddenly Brianna did a small electric current and zapped misty wich made her collapse since she was water and water and electicity didn't go well together. "Don't you dare hurt my sisters" oh great hurting May is one thing but when you hurt one of us lets just say you might not see the light of day again.

I grabbed her and with all my might tried to hold her back from tearing Brianna to pieces. Man those girls are soo annoyng, when may calmed down I let go of her then saw Veronica there, man how much I hate that girl.

Veronica made her way to me then she said "what are you looking at you slut" oh now I'm the slut "yeah says the girl who wears a skirt that practically shows her underwear" I smirked when she turned a crimson red.

When I looked around I saw that ursula and dawn, misty and melody, and May and Brianna where arguing.

I cleared my troughs loudly and the girls turned to look at me. I signaled for them to follow me and they obeyed. Then they heard a 'thud' and turned around. May was in the ground next to a green haired boy.

I gagged that boy was drew shuu Hayden he has a longer name but it is too long to say stupid rich kids well anyway he with his friends Gary, Paul and ash are the most popular kids in the school next to the diamonds they are actually the pearl group yeah there are two mayor groups in our school the pearls and the diamonds it's stupid in my opinion the pearls are actually part of the student counsel aswell as the diamonds and they have the same prioreties and they are said to have the same amount of power which I seriously don't think is true the diamonds can beat them easily without breaking a sweat.

May then got up and said " I'm so sorry" then drew flicked his hair and said " watever airhead next time look at where you are going" he then smirked.

I looked at May and she grabbed one of her necklaces and was ready to rip it off. Okay now I'm scared.

"May what the heck do you think you are doing, you know not to do it in public" I screamed and pounced on her before she could do anything she might regret.

Normal pov~

Suddenly the rest of the pearls came and all the girls started to form a group around them. "Out of our way rubys" Veronica and her freinds said and pushed leaf and the rest down.

They got up and brushed their skirts off and then misty signaled to the girls to come with her which they obeyed except for May who was glaring at Drew and let's just say if glares could kill drew would have been six feet underground.

The rest of the boys saw this and they all coughed loudly which silenced everyone. Then Gary made his way up to lead and said "hey beautiful and what would your lovely name be".

Leaf was fumming ' is this guy for real what a womenizer' "first of all my name is leaf and second don't put that act on me becaouse it will not work"

"So leafy when can I pick you up" leaf was getting really pissed now " My name is leaf and in your dreams"

Gary got closer and seductively whispered " I'm already dreaming of you leafy"

Leaf turned crimson and then she started to whisper continuesly " stay calm, he's just an orrogant full, you don't want to get in Trouble with 'you-know-who' right, so stay calm leaf"

Misty was laughing so hard she felt like her eyes where going to pop out. Ash was actually a really nice and funny person. He was waaayyyyy more better to get along with than the other pearls the only bad thing was his densness and he is quite dumb but oh well.

"Leaf calm down, just ignore him" dawn was telling her best friend. "Troublesome" Paul called daw.

"I AM NOT TROUBLESOME" yelled dawn. She was about to rip her necklace but leaf pounced on her and started to tell her to calm down.

"Man June can you be less annoyng" drew told May with an orrogant smirk. May'a necklace was beginning to crack it was a necklace of an eevee that was made of crystal but nobody seemed to notice "shut up grass head" she retorted.

"Watever August but if I was you I would check that head of yours" that was it may was extremely pissed with this grass head.

CRACK

All the girls turned to look at each other worriedly then turned around to see that mays eevee necklace has been Brocken.

Dawn started to run all around screamed "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES THE MONSTER HAS AWAKEN ,ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE, WE'RE DOO-"

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

Misty hit the girls except for May in the head with her mallet "calm down, we need to get May out of here NOW, leaf and dawn take May to the forest I will fix her necklace"

Dawn then said "how long will it take you?" Misty examined the necklace "fifteen minutes"

"Arceus have pity on me" said leaf with a shacky voice. Then Gary said " what? It's just some stupid necklace" leaf's turned to him her face dark "this stupid necklace can beat you in less than a few seconds"

Leaf then walked up to May and said " May open your eyes please" May opened her eyes and looked at leaf her eyes where starting to turn a golden color. Leaf gasped then said " we need to take her NOW"

Leaf and dawn both grabbed May's hand and put her arms around their shoulders and started tacking her to the forest that was next to the school. May was starting to glow a white color and her hair was turning white and her eyes where almost completely golden. She was coughing out blood and it looked like she was in serious pain

"We're here" leaf said they where in the middle of the forest and may's hair was almost completely white.

Misty was finally done with the necklace and may's other necklace was still on her. It had lots of jewls that had different colors like blue, black, purple, ect. The golden one was glowing a bright color.

"Finish" misty called and slipped the eevee necklace on May. There was a huge white glow and a girls with white long hair and golden eyes and a white dress and white shoes with beautiful dove wings that where white as well was standing there

Mayeevee: yay finally I'm done

Drew: a cliff hanger in the first chapter really?

Mayeevee: well I wanted there to be Mystery

Paul: that's just stupid

Dawn: I thought it was okay

Mayeevee: thank you dawn atleast your sensitive anyways... Please review I will update the next chap ASAP maybe when I get atleast 3 reviews or when I'm not busy

~bye :-D

Mevy signing out


End file.
